


What I Wanted To Tell You

by TheLuckyAmerican



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyAmerican/pseuds/TheLuckyAmerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one chapter, very depressing, Levi  Eren fic.</p><p>CAUTION!!! MAJOR FEELS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Wanted To Tell You

On a grassy hill top, Levi is kneeling next to a body. The younger boy has tears streaming down his face and he whispers in a horse voice, "It hurts Levi... It really hurts!" He then bursts into tears, blood running across his cheeks. "Eren. I wish th-that I could say more but... I'm sorry" Levi began to tear up, and he surprised himself by breaking out in heart wrenching sobs. Mikasa runs up behind him and seeing him crying looks at the body next to him. She falls to her knees and doesn't do anything. Silent tears run down her face. Levi looks to Eren and says quietly "You never... Yo-You never got to see... See the ocean. I have. I was there! It was beautiful... The water was the color of your eyes, the sand was as light as sugar." Eren looks at Levi and dries his eyes with his  remaining hand. "Hold me..." Eren whimpers and Levi pulls him into his lap. The blood flowing from the place where his left leg was soaked Levi's pants but he didn't care. Eren smiled as Levi described in full detail what the ocean looked like, smelled like, and felt like. Levi looked down and realized that the younger boy had died with a smile on his face.

> 2,000 years later

Levi kneels on the white sands of the  ocean. He lifts a gun to his head and whispers to the water, "I'm coming home Eren. I'm coming home" And he pulls the trigger.


End file.
